Unexpected Surprise
by midna36
Summary: Ichigo gets a little surprise from Grimmjow and gives his own... IchigoxGrimmjow Seme-Uke . Rated M for sexual content, smut.


Unexpected Surprise

Grimmjow had asked to talk to Ichigo, which was weird considering that every time Grimmjow came to the human world he tried to kill him. Ichigo decided it was okay to meet considering that he didn't feel any murderous intent radiating from Grimmjow and the two had started to occasionally… fraternize…every now and again.

Ichigo looked surprised at the carefully wrapped present that Grimmjow handed to him. He noticed that Grimmjow's fingers were covered in band-aids. "What's this?" he asked while still studying the square box that was wrapped in red paper and had a green bow tied around it.

Grimmjow looked away embarrassed and frowned, "What do you think it is? It's a Christmas present."

Ichigo turned over the present and studied it while wondering what was inside. "Ah…I see…don't people who are romantically involved usually give each other presents?"

Grimmjow glared at him, "Well if you don't want it then just give it back."

Ichigo moved the present out of Grimmjow's reach and grinned. He knew that Grimmjow covered his embarrassment with anger. "That's not what I said… I asked you a question."

Grimmjow's face turned red and he looked away from Ichigo, "You already know the answer to your question. Why do you need me to say it?"

Ichigo continued to grin at Grimmjow's embarrassment and tapped his fingers on the present, "I've never heard it said out loud before. I want to be sure."

Grimmjow growled and looked Ichigo in the eyes, "You and I are romantically involved so I wanted to get you a Christmas present to…show you how much I cared…"

Ichigo smiled and kissed Grimmjow on the cheek, "Thanks for the gift." He unwrapped the present and pulled out a blue scarf.

"I figured it would be more practical than a little trinket…" Grimmjow said as he looked away but watched Ichigo's expression out of the corner of his eye.

Ichigo smiled and wrapped the scarf around his neck. He had been so distracted with Grimmjow's unexpected appearance that he forgot to put on some descent warm clothing for the cold weather outside. "It's warm. It's really nice. Thanks Grimmjow, it's a shame I didn't get you anything…"

Grimmjow shook his head. "It's okay I don't need anything."

Ichigo grinned and grabbed Grimmjow's wrist, "Wait a minute, I actually have the perfect present. It's back at my place."

Grimmjow was already in Ichigo's room when he opened the door. Grimmjow had insisted going through the window despite Ichigo's family being unable to see him. He was more comfortable with it since that was his usual access point. Grimmjow frowned, "What took you? I can't stay long…"

Ichigo smiled, "I know, sorry. My family would suspect something if I didn't greet them normally." Ichigo started to take off his jacket.

Grimmjow sighed, "Where's the present?"

Ichigo grinned and pulled off his shirt, "I am the present."

"Oh…" Grimmjow smiled, "alright then, let's hurry up and unwrap you." Grimmjow used his spiritual energy to suddenly appear behind Ichigo and reach his hands down to his waist and undo his pants. Ichigo always warned Grimmjow about using his spiritual energy. It alerted the Shinigami to his presence sooner, but Grimmjow always liked to cut their meetings close. Ichigo groaned as Grimmjow rubbed his hand over his cock. Grimmjow reached over and wrapped the scarf he had given Ichigo around his neck, "I want you to wear this and only this…"

Ichigo smiled and waited for the direction that their encounters usually took. Grimmjow slammed his spiritual energy into Ichigo and sent him flying across the room towards his bed. Grimmjow caught Ichigo before he hit the wall and pinned him to the bed. Ichigo gasped for air and stared up at the grinning hollow above him.

Grimmjow removed his clothes and rubbed life into Ichigo's cock which released moans from him. Grimmjow's demeanor changed and he became focused as he inserted Ichigo's cock into him and rode Ichigo. He placed his hand on Ichigo's chest for support and rocked his hips which sent Ichigo further into him.

Ichigo watched Grimmjow ride him and became even more turned on by the hollow. Ichigo took hold of Grimmjow's hips and pulled him harder onto his cock. Grimmjow moaned and moved his other hand to pump himself in time with Ichigo's hips rocking up into him. Ichigo couldn't take the noises of pleasure coming from Grimmjow anymore and pushed him back onto the bed.

Grimmjow looked surprised at Ichigo's sudden position on top. Ichigo spread apart Grimmjow's legs and pounded deeper and harder into him. Grimmjow moved his hand to muffle his cries. He didn't like Ichigo hearing his cries of pleasure. That just turned Ichigo on even more so that he tried to release more sounds from the hollow.

"Ah…nnn…there….Kuro…nnn," Grimmjow released his hot cum over their chests. Ichigo finished shortly after and collapsed next to Grimmjow. Grimmjow turned towards Ichigo and grinned. He took the scarf gently in his and looked at it. He leaned in towards Ichigo and kissed him gently on the lips. "I feel bad now. My present wasn't as good as yours."

Ichigo smiled, "Nah, I like my present."

Grimmjow grinned and cuddled up next to Ichigo and rested his head on his chest, "Good, cuz I don't feel like returning it."

Ichigo wrapped his arm around Grimmjow's shoulders, "Don't you need to be leaving soon?"

Grimmjow just snuggled in closer, "Nah, they won't be here for a while. 'Sides, I like my present. I want to spend more time with him."

_The End_

**AN: XD Happy Holidays! Hope you enjoyed the story! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
